


Firsts

by AlisterAzimuth



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisterAzimuth/pseuds/AlisterAzimuth
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Sometimes the first time is scary for everyone, but if you have someone you love and trust, it's not so scary anymore. (Ratchet and Clank fandom OCs, short smut and semi-explicit sexual imagery)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a clear visual for the characters involved, here are some references: (including descriptions of said characters)  
> Seth: http://baristasofpolaris.tumblr.com/seth-yuta-i  
> Vladimir: http://sunxmouse.tumblr.com/vlad

He breathed heavily, burying his face into the slender hybrid’s neck, nipping and purring as his hands stroked up and down the other’s body, anxious to keep moving, keep touching...

This was his first time.

He pulled back, somber brown eyes greeting his own icy blue eyes. He bit his lower lip, hands reaching up and slipping his fingers behind the other’s head, pulling him down as he gave him a gentle yet vigorous kiss. He pulled back shortly, and went back, pecking at the other’s lips now. They were so soft... 

His breath tapered off with a moan, and back to the neck he went, hands sliding underneath his partner’s shirt, fingers tracing along the binder. He was tempted to take it off... but he knew that wasn’t what they were wanting. With ease his hands slid up further, pulling the shirt away with it.

He was greeted with the sight of dark, soft fur, sometimes broken up with a streak of orange, color vibrant but not overpowering, not only aesthetically pleasing but soft to the touch as well. He loved the color of his best friend’s fur.

Best friend...

Would that be the accurate description for his partner, even as said partner was tugging at his shirt, huffing and stealing kisses from him? He wasn’t sure... but he was also being timed.  
It was only ten minutes ago his parent left the house, with only him and his friend in it. He had to make it quick... but he also wanted to savor it. 

He finished yanking his own shirt off, letting out a grunt as the shirt flew across his room. In the same action he wrapped his hands around his partner’s waist and pulled him onto his own lap. His entire body was burning, aching, and his hands were shaking. His partner with a hushed purr, reached behind his head and pulled the small ponytail, letting the brown hair fall to his shoulders.  
In response, he tightened his grip on his partner’s thighs and buried his head in their chest, grinding into the other’s rear as he let out an anxious purr, breath hitching as he’d hit the right spot, throwing his head back and letting out a less than quiet moan. 

His partner, meanwhile, brought a hand up to their mouth, biting on a finger and shutting their eyes tightly, quivering. It wasn’t just his first time, it was his partner’s too... His hands reached out, stroking the other’s stomach and inner thighs,

“...Are you sure you wanna do this...?” He whispered gruffly, the sensuality of the moment making his entire being feel warm, husky...

“...Yes.” Came the soft reply, the other’s small hands interlacing with his own.

He nodded, breathing in as his hands went to his own pants, a hiss as his cock sprang out, damp with pre and throbbing gently. He inhaled as he reached out to his night stand’s drawer, pulling a condom out. Before he could get the chance to open it, his partner reached out and with shaking, fumbling fingers, opened it themselves.  
With delicacy, they slipped the condom over the head of his member, slowly rolling it on as they simultaneously stroked him, earning a gasp and an ongoing drawl of purrs.

“Shit... yeah... just like that... ooof...” He moaned, hips lightly bucking forward before his partner planted their hands on his hips, leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss whilst continually stroking him.  
They pulled away, a trail of saliva following before they slid off of him, anxiously on their knees as they shimmied out of their own shorts and underwear.

He’d known they were trans for a while, though it was really the first time he’d seen his partner naked. They were particularly self conscious, even though they had the cutest body type he could stand.  
They paused before wringing their hands together, “...You... don’t mind me being... you know...” they asked, hand sliding over their vulva and covering it for a moment.

He smiled, and replied, “N-not at all baby... c’mere...” He reached a hand out and grasped his partner’s hand, pulling them gently back on his lap. Though now, both were stuck in a stalemate, staring at each other and unsure what to do next.  
He swallowed hard, and wrapped his hands around the other’s hips again, and whispered, “...If I end up hurtin’ you just... just say so okay?” His partner nodded. 

With a steady breath, one hand delicately held his cock, as the other slowly lowered his partner down lower. He prodded at their vulva, and he let out a gasp. It felt so hot... it was an enticing kind of hot though.  
He lowered them again, and couldn’t hold back the groan as he slipped inside, his partner gasping and clenching around him. 

“Y-you’re...” His partner wheezed out, wriggling anxiously, and in turn, grinding themselves further onto him. He huffed and quickly said,  
“W-wait a sec... I-I’m...” He sat himself up and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, shuddering. “M-My stomach’s in knots...” He managed to get out, before his partner replied,  
“...Y-yeah. Mine is... t-too.”

There they both sat, terrified to move and yet anxious to keep going. He shut his eyes and gripped his partner’s rear, digging his fingers into it and slowly lifting them. The sensation of the warmth leaving and pulling on him was nearly too much, his lustful cry broken into different octaves as he nearly lifted his partner away from himself, leaving just the tip inside.

His partner, panting now, whispered, “G-go back in... please...” He glanced up at them, gnawing on his lip as he tried to slowly lower them back down before they grabbed his shoulders. 

“I-I feel lightheaded...”  
Worried he yelped, “Do you wanna stop?”  
“No...” They replied, “J-just... lay me down... please.” 

He with gentleness, laid his partner down on their back, still partially inside of them. “I-is this better?” A nod.

He smiled, reaching out and stroking their cheek as his other hand gripped his partner’s waist. He looked down at himself, and shuddered. He’d gotten a good look at his partner’s pussy now... was cute the right word for it? He had no clue... 

His other hand fell back to their waist, and, carefully, thrust himself into his partner. He earned with that a gasp that was so unprecedented that he paused again, “D-did I hurt you?!”

His partner’s face was flushed, one hand to their mouth and the other at his clit. “Don’t stop...”

He swallowed hard and as he shut his eyes, began to thrust into them, the sensation crawling up and down his spine, through his nerves. It was slow at first... clumsy really. He was lost in nirvana, eyes rolling back as his head lulled back, fully letting out moans now. His were nothing though... his partner was adorable, letting out squeaks and sighs with each thrust he gave. It felt like it could last forever... at least that’s what he thought.

He straightened up, realizing there was a new feeling, it was building up in his gut, and his thrusts began to pick up in pace. He began to huff heavily, what was this?

“I-I...!” He could barely get the words out before the final thrust, the feeling washing over him as his fingers dug into his partner’s hips. Pulsing... throbbing. He let out a shudder, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. It was like someone had uncorked a champagne bottle...

He pulled himself away, realizing his member was flaccid and retreating, the condom slowly being pulled away from it. He grasped it and unthinkingly knotted the condom, tossing it away. He sat there on his haunches, huffing. He looked down upon his partner, who was still wriggling. They hadn’t gotten the pleasure of finishing off like he did.

He carefully crawled over his partner, one hand above their vulva. “Do you... want me to help?”

He was answered with a kiss. “...Please.” They whispered shakily. He slid his hand further down, slipping along the folds of their pussy, thumb brushing along their clit. He slipped his fingers through, and gently thrust them inside. His partner gasped, whimpering as his fingers writhed and twirled inside. They sat up, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other gripping his wrist and adding force to his fingers thrusting inside.

Warm, wet, and soft. That’s how he’d describe it. The pulsing and clenching was another thing entirely. 

“F-faster...” They begged, his fingers practically ramming into them now, before their breath began hitching. Their eyes widened and they let out a gasp, hand digging into his shoulders. They clenched around him now, like something firmly gripped his fingers, flexing and loosening. His partner showered him with kisses and purrs, legs quaking wildly.

With one last whimper from his partner, he pulled his fingers out, coated with his partner’s lubricant. He blinked as he carefully reached down on his bedroom floor and grabbed a towel, wiping his fingers on it.

With a warmth in his belly he reached for his bed’s blanket, laying himself besides his partner and wrapping them both in a bundle of warmth and security. They’d worry about putting on clothes later, he assumed. They laid there in warm silence before his partner whispered,

“...Seth?”

He twitched and replied sleepily,

“..Yeah Vlad?”

“...Can I stay the night..?”

“...Of course you can baby...”

“...That was kinda scary...”

“...It was.”

As it would’ve been, a first time for anything is scary sometimes.

After all... it was their first time.


End file.
